


Mac + Honesty + Bedside Vigil

by Gretti_writes



Series: Febuwhump 2021 [12]
Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: Coma, Emotional Heartache, FebuWhump2021, Gen, Head Injury, Honesty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-12 10:08:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29383260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gretti_writes/pseuds/Gretti_writes
Summary: Mac has a one-sided conversation at the bedside of his team mate.
Series: Febuwhump 2021 [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2140011
Comments: 5
Kudos: 22





	Mac + Honesty + Bedside Vigil

**Author's Note:**

> Febuwhump Day 12 Prompt - Alt 3 - Coma
> 
> Enjoy!

Mac is exhausted. He looks at his watch and realises it’s 2am. He hasn’t left Medical for 48 hours, despite Matty telling him to go home and get some rest. He can’t do it. Not when two of his closest friends are here. Jack is currently asleep in the bed on the far side of the room. He’s already been here a few days after his appendix burst. Thankfully they weren’t on a mission, so he got medical attention quickly and is now recovering.

Unfortunately, luck was not on the side of the other occupant of the room. Riley had been driving to skee-ball with Mac when they were driven into by a panel van. Riley’s side of the car sustained most of the impact, Mac getting off lightly with a few bruised ribs.

Mac sits staring at Riley. He has taken in every little bit of her in the last 2 days. Her face half obscured by the blue plastic tube disappearing into her windpipe, the yellow feeding tube taped to her cheek. The bright white bandages on her head, a stark contrast to her dark hair. Mac can just see the tube coming out her head from where he is sat. A reminder that the doctors had to drill a hole to relieve pressure on Riley's brain after the head injury.

The hospital gown makes Riley look so fragile, the bruises on her arms and around her eyes standing out on her skin. The chipped nails on the hand that Mac can’t bear to let go of.

Hannah, one of the nurses, interrupts Mac’s thoughts.

‘Hey Mac. Just going to do some vitals’.

Mac nods but doesn’t reply. He’s got used to the comings and goings of the nurses. Coming to do vitals, turn Riley, check tubes and wires, give meds. It all just fades into the background, along with the gentle hiss of the ventilator keeping her alive.

‘ac…. Mac?’

Mac realises that Hannah has spoken.

‘Mac, I really think you should go home. Sitting like that isn’t going to help your ribs’, Hannah suggests gently.

Mac just shakes his head.

‘Ok, well, I’m going to get you some Tylenol and a cold compress. No arguing’.

Mac doesn’t respond, hoping Hannah might forget whilst she goes and tends to other actual patients. No such luck though. She returns within 5 minutes and holds out the pill pot.

Mac just looks at it.

‘Come on, I know you’re in pain. If you won’t go home, then please take these. I don’t want to have to re-admit you because you’ve let yourself get run down’. Hannah pauses and gestures to the two sleeping bodies. ‘You know they would want you to look after yourself’.

Mac can’t argue with that. He knows it’s true. He takes the pills from Hannah and then allows her to strap the compress over his ribs, so he doesn’t have to hold it in place.

‘I’ll be back for that in twenty’, Hannah says and leaves the room.

Mac picks up Riley’s hand again and gently rubs his hand over the back of it.

‘Come on Riles. I’m bored sat here by myself. Hannah said you might be able to hear me. I’m here for you. Jack is right in the bed next to you. His recovery is doing really well. He’s getting to the stage where he’s asking to go home, so he’s definitely on the mend. Jack’s worried about you though. So am I. I..’ Mac stops and takes a deep breath, determined to keep the tears at bay.

‘I can’t lose you Riles. Sometimes I think I take our relationship for granted and I’m sorry if that’s hurt you. I need to you fight. You can’t leave us just yet. There is so much more to be done and lived. We’ve still got to tick off all those places on our hiking wish list. All those places that you talk about going on holiday to. I’ll come with you if you need company, but you have to fight for it. Fight for the spa days and the long days lying on white sandy beaches. We could go once you are better if you like. I could sure use a holiday. We might have to take Jack though. Not sure he’s going to let you out of his sight for a while after this’.

Mac’s eyes look up from Riley, checking on his partner, still sleeping in his bed.

‘I wonder, sometimes, if we don’t realise how much people mean to us, until there is a risk we might lose them. Losing you would break my heart Riles’. Mac has to stop to wipe the tears away. ‘You and I have come so far from that first time we met. You were so cold and moody; I can’t even imagine you that way now. Me, I just wanted to show off, getting you out of your handcuffs with a paperclip’.

Mac pauses. Not sure what else he can say out loud. Hoping that Jack really is asleep, and Hannah isn’t going to just walk in.

‘I think… I think I love you a whole lot more than I ever realised’, Mac whispers. ‘So, you have to wake up. You can’t stay in this coma. I need you to wake up Riles’.

Mac squeezes her hand and starts when he gets the smallest squeeze in return.


End file.
